X-Files Wiki:Basement Office/Archive
This page is for any questions or suggestions by archivists and visitors for the X-Files Wiki. For article requests, go to X-Files Wiki:Wanted articles. For image requests, go to X-Files Wiki:Wanted images. New CSS Is the newly introduced css any good? Comments would be appreciated... (particularly specific ones!) :} --Mulder 18:58, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) : Well, the site does seem a bit more blue. It matches the new logo, which is nice. I don't really see much other difference. According to the Monobook differences you made six changes, of which three of them are what make the site seem more blue (color: #333344). I know next to nothing when it comes to monobook styles, and I don't understand what the "a:link, a:visited, a:active" mean. It's something to do with the links, I suppose, but I don't see any difference. Is the tone slightly different?--Tim Thomason 22:51, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) :: Yes, the tone is slightly different as changing the background made them harder to see (IMO)! I think the css is less like MA than it was, which I think is good as I saw a few/1 complaint(s) about that! --Mulder 22:57, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Check out the page... the CSS seems to be messed up on that one page. It was doing exactly the same thing on MA until one of the admins did something to fix it. Thanks! Renegade54 22:57, 6 Jan 2006 (UTC) :: On both my laptop and another computer I used, the New pages, both here and MA, do the same yellow-white coloring system when scrolling over them. Somewhere on MA they stated that it had something to do with the patrolled pages, but it doesn't seem to be fixed on either page, using IE.--Tim Thomason 01:34, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Production timeline On the Automobile talk page, Mulder suggested that a production timeline be created. I tend to agree. However, I don't think a separate group of pages would be prudent. For the pre-1992 pages, I suggest we place real-world info (cast/crew births, automotive details, any other non-mentioned important events, or expansion on events briefly mentioned) into the pages under a separte Production or Background Information or Real World Information section. Post-1992 pages should have a separate production page (I'm thinking something like "1993 production history") which will show airdates and any production info relevant ("March 2: Gillian Anderson broke her leg while filming episode...").--Tim Thomason 21:11, 27 January 2006 (UTC) Category suggestions I suggest we create categories for countries, states, counties, cities, towns, buildings, streets (sub-categories of Places). Also, organizations, titles (non-rank, such as President) and medical terminology (such as autopsy and pugilistic attitude). Any differences of opinion/other suggestions? --Mulder 17:53, 16 April 2006 (UTC) : I think just about any reasonable category with at least 10 entries, give or take, is acceptable. All the ones you suggested seem reasonable. Thinking along the lines of people, I think maybe Syndicate personnel and Millennium Group members would be filled out. I don't think a category suggestion system should be set up, yet, as we should probably assume good faith at this point in others judgements of what makes a good category or not. One more thing, I would try to stick to in-universe categories for in-universe people (no "Main character" category or anything).--Tim Thomason 18:27, 16 April 2006 (UTC) Family pages Who supports or opposes the creation of family pages, such as Mulder family, Scully family, Black family? I, for one, certainly think that such a thing should be discussed before agreeing on whether or not to create such pages and that everyone willing to make a contribution to the discussion should do so. --Mulder 01:24, 5 June 2006 (UTC) : I support the idea for families that are big enough, or have been shown some sort of interesting familial relationship (not just some guy's son showing up later on with little mention of his dad). The Mulder, Scully, and Black families definitely have shown that (and are the biggest families in the XFU). As for other families, the Peacock family is a definite (the family itself is discussed, from "Home"), the Byers family is also interesting (presidential names, various Bertrams, things like that), and of course the small Doggett family might fill a page. I'm not sure about any others (I don't think there is anything interesting about the Reyes family but I could be wrong), but I'm sure there are a few good ones I'm missing.--Tim Thomason 21:01, 7 June 2006 (UTC) :: Oh, and the Dales family of course.--Tim Thomason 21:02, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Harsh Realm too? Is Harsh Realm beyond the scope of XFW? I would think that since Millenium is covered, HR could be as well. 72.66.126.206 00:24, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :I know this would probably come up sooner or later. :-) :Both Millennium and The Lone Gunmen have several ties to The X-Files, with characters from both series crossing over to that one. However, Harsh Realm does not have as many ties with The X-Files as the other two and there are no character crossovers between HR and TXF. :Although a character is seen watching Harsh Realm in The X-Files episode "Sein Und Zeit", this is the same connection to The X-Files that The Simpsons has, as Gibson Praise watches an episode of that series in The X-Files episode "The End". :However, The Simpsons is also not included in this site even though it has more ties to The X-Files than Harsh Realm does - Mulder and Scully appear in an episode of The Simpsons called The Springfield Files. Although no pages on this site exclusively feature information taken from episodes of The Simpsons, there is a small page about the series - located here - about its appearance on The X-Files. There should also therefore be a small page about Harsh Realm, similarly taking its information from the appearance of the series on The X-Files. --Mulder 18:35, 11 July 2006 (UTC)